DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO cap 2
by AMYivonROSE
Summary: Sonic quiere hablar con Amy, pero la razon cual sera...
1. Chapter 2

_**DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO CAP 2**_

-¿Qué sucede Sonic?

-Es solo que…- mientras que Sonic se acercaba con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Amy preocupada al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco angustiada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Amy?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué tan de repente y sin decir nada, sabes nos afectó a todos el que te hayas ido?

-Sonic… yo… no quisiera hablar de eso, por favor déjame sola.

-Amy quiero la razón dímela por favor.

-Sonic te lo pido… por favor déjame sola, estoy muy cansada por el viaje y la reunión, y lo que quiero es descansar.

-Está bien, pero no hemos terminado de hablar.

*Cuando Sonic salió no pude evitar suspirar de la angustia, puesto Sonic se veía muy serio*.

Ala mañana siguiente, lo que despertó a Amy fue el dulce canto de los pájaros, puesto un ave instalo su nido afuera de su ventana, así inicio su día, un día tranquilo. Amy se dirigió a su cocina para preparar su desayuno, cuando en ese momento tocaron a su puerta, al abrirla y no notar a nadie, noto una pequeña nota, era de Tails el cual invitaba a Amy a una reunión entre amigos, ella se emocionó mucho y se apresuró a desayunar para poder bañarse y escoger la ropa que llevaría.

Cayendo la tarde todos estaban reunidos y compartiendo risas, bebidas, platicas, etc.

-Hola a todos, gracias por venir a esta reunión- decía el pequeño zorro amarillo- veo que todavía faltan algunos por llegar, por lo tanto siguán disfrutando los bocadillo y las bebidas que les apetezcan.

-Hola Tails- dijo Cream en compañía de su madre quienes recién llegaban- como esta todo.

-Bien, hasta ahora bien, faltan muy pocos por llegar.

-Y de que se trata la reunión- dijo Vanilla.

-Bueno es por la recuperación de…- lo interrumpieron.

-Hola chicos, como están.

-¡Amy!- dijo Cream sorprendida.

Amy llevaba puesto unos zapatos abiertos con una falda color lila, una blusa estampada con un chaleco color lila blanco, con un lindo maquillaje que le quedaba bien con lo que traía puesto.

-Te ves muy bien Amy- dijo Tails con una sonrisa.

-De hecho se ve hermosa- dijo una voz conocida detrás su yo.

-¿Eh?- al voltear pudo ver a Sonic con un traje de gala. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse a tal comentario.

-Señor Sonic, hola como le va- dijo Cream.

-Bien, gracias Cream.

-Sonic, que bueno que ya hallas llegado- dijo alegre Tails- vamos para dar el gran anuncio.

-¿Anuncio?- dijo Amy dudosa- Cual Cream.

-No estamos seguras-dijo Cream viendo a su madre un poco preocupada-pero creo que nos damos una idea.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo intrigada Amy.

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue…-no pudo terminar por que Tails iba a empezar.

-Dime por favor-dijo al momento de voltear a ver el escenario, lo que sus ojos no pudieron soportar aquella vez prácticamente lo volvió a repetir puesto que Sonic y Sally entra van tomados de las manos. Amy no pudo evitar enfurecer al notar que Sally se avía percatado de su presencia, por lo que aprovecho de que ella los miraba y abrazo a Sonic descarada mente. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

-Cream dile a Tails de que me disculpe, pero me siento bien, de acuerdo-dijo Amy con la mirada baja.

-Pero Amy, esto es importante debes quedarte.

-No Cream, lo siento, me retiro…Adiós

Todos aplaudían por las dos personas que estaban en el escenario. Sally no dejaba de sonreír ante la cara de Amy, mientras que Sonic no se percataba de lo sucedido. Amy caminaba aun con la mirada baja y perdida entre sí por la decepción de aquellas ves y que volvía a repetirse.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 3

**_DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO CAP 3_**

Amy iba caminando asía la salida sin prestar ninguna atención ante la gran noticia que avía dicho Sonic, no prestaba ninguna atención a su alrededor puesto iba bastante deprimida que un golpe la aturdió al grado de caer al suelo, pero afortunada mente lograron tomar su mano con delicadeza antes de llegar al suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-dijo una voz masculina desconocida.

-Sí, gracias por no dejarme caer –dijo Amy mientras tenía su mano derecha en la cabeza sobándose por el golpe al momento que alzaba mirada para ver aquel joven. Sus ojos eran de color de un hermoso dorado que deslumbraban con aquel atardecer. Amy quedo embobada con aquella mirada sin percatarse de que aquel muchacho le hablaba.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Sucede algo?- dijo aquel muchacho un poco preocupado.

-Ah! Si, solo estoy un poco aturdida por el golpe, pero estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa Amy.

-Está bien-dijo aliviado- Que bonita sonrisa tiene usted.

-Gra. Gracias-dijo Amy un poco avergonzada.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nicky el erizo-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Rose, la eriza-dijo al aceptar su mano.

-Por qué tan deprimida Amy, no quisiera usted acompañarme en esta velada-dijo Nicky para animarla.

-Está bien que lo acompañe…

-¡Claro! Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos un rato-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Amy en dirección a una mesa.

En el momento que ellos hablaban se sorprendían mucho al notar que tenían mucho en común, se la pasaron bastante bien entre risas y miradas sin percatarse que ya había caído la noche y la gente estaba ya por irse, pero a ambos no les importaba porque estaban perfectamente con aquella conversación que mantenían el uno con el otro.

-Veo que eres una chica muy interesante.

-Ni tanto, si lo fuera… habría alguien que lo notaria-Amy puso una mirada triste al recordar aquella persona.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo este un poco preocupado al notar la expresión de Amy.

-Nada, solo recordé a una persona.

Aquel joven se le quedo viendo con una mirada seria.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien, veras que habremos personas que lo notamos-dijo viéndola con una mira muy tierna y con una linda sonrisa en labios.

-Gracias-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Vez como tienes una hermosa sonrisa, te vez mejor cuando sonríes tierna mente.

Ese comentario hizo que Amy se ruborizara mientras este sonreía-Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, también tienes una mirada muy linda y podrías encantar a cualquier chica si te lo propones-dijo ella muy sonriente.

-Pues solo espero poder lograrlo-Amy se extrañó un poco pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues ella se había percatado que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-Interrumpo-dijo este.

-Sonic!-dijo un poco impresionada al verlo-¿sucede algo?

-No nada, solo venía a buscarte.

-¿a mí? ¿Para qué?

-Cream me dijo que tal vez ya te avías ido, pero al parecer no…- dijo Sonic mirando serio a Nicky.

-Yo solo acompañaba a Amy en esta velada ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?-dijo serio Nicky.

Sonic no respondió a aquel comentario.

-Vamos Amy, Tails puede estar preocupado del por qué no te ha visto-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

Sonic se paró en seco al escuchar el comentario de la eriza. Volteo a ver a Amy serio con el ceño frunció.

-De hecho ya estaba a punto de retirarme y muy amable Nicky se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa ¿verdad Nicky?-dijo al voltear a verlo.

-Claro, de hecho ya íbamos por nuestros abrigos.

-No hace falta, yo la acompañare-dijo Sonic con el ceño aun fruncido.

-No gracias, prefiero que me acompañe Nicky, mejor tu sigue disfrutando de la velada, de echo creo que Sally ha de estar buscándote y se preocupara si no te encuentra-dijo Amy sonriente- creo que sería más conveniente que la busques a ella.

-Amy…pero si yo no...-lo interrumpieron.

-No te preocupe, estaré bien porque Nicky estará con migo.

-Claro estará bien con migo-dijo mientas tomaba la mano de Amy para retirarla de Sonic.

-Adiós Sonic, me despides de todos-dijo Amy mientras se alejaba.

-Amy…yo solo…-fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar, algo le decía que era importante, pero también algo le decía que no quería escucharlo en ese momento.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si claro… perdona por meterte en ese incomodo problema y acerté acompañarme a mi casa.

-No te preocupes, tampoco dejaría que fueras sola a tu casa, que pasaría si te sucediera algo.

-De eso no hay problema, se defenderme perfectamente.

-Aun así, alguien tan bella como tú no debería arriesgarse.

-…conoces o llegaste a escuchar del equipo FREEDOM FIGHTERS.

-¿Si por qué…? Acaso eres parte de ese equipo-dijo impresionado.

-Sí y déjame presentarte a Piko Piko Hamber-Amy saco su enorme martillo.

-Valla que es grande- dijo realmente impresionado el erizo-¿puedo mirarlo mejor?

-Claro

Cuando el joven erizo tomo en sus manos el enorme martillo, no pudo casi caer al suelo por el peso-¿pesa?-dijo Amy en un tono burlón-no tanto-dijo en risas y sudando.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde-dijo la eriza alegre-ya casi llegamos a mi casa.

-Que mal, hubiera querido estar más tiempo con tigo, pero creo que será en otra ocasión, claro si tú me lo permites.

-Por supuesto, yo también espero lo mismo.

Al llegar a la casa de Amy, esta lo invito a pasar, pero él se negó puesto tenía que llegar también a la suya. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí Amy suspiro profundamente, puesto había sido una de sus mejores veladas y el cual recordaría y nunca olvidaría.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado esta historia es la primera que hago después de tanta mucho tiempo.**

 **Gracias por su espera.**


	3. Chapter 4

**_DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO CAP 4_**

Al despertar Amy amaneció sonriente puesto había recordado el día pasado y lo bien que la paso. Se levantó y se dirigió a su baño para asearse, al terminar se puso una falda rojo claro, calcetas largas, una blusa blanca, con un abrigo rosa muy bajo y unas botas de invierno del mismo color que el abrigo. Se dirigió hacia su cocina para poder prepararse algo de desayunar cuando tocaron su puerta, se dirigió a abrirla, cuando se asomó para saber quién podría ser su rostro se ilumino de alegría al notar de que se trataba de Nick.

-¡Hola buenos días Nick!-dijo alegre y sonriendo.

-Hola Amy, espero no molestar, ¿amaneciste bien?

-No molestas, pero pasa hace frio afuera.

-Gracias Amy, lamento incomodarte tan temprano.

-Para nada, de echo iba a preparar el desayuno… ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?

-No te importa.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo despreocupada- te gustaría que te prepare algo en especial.

-¿Enserio no molesto? No quiero incomodar.

-Para nada, pide lo que quieras y yo lo preparo, se cocinar de todo-dijo entusiasmada.

-Bueno entonces comeré lo que ibas a preparar.

-¡Claro!

Cuando empezaron a desayunar ellos conversaban, unas cuantas risas se escuchaban entre la comida, fue una mañana muy tranquila y divertida.

-Qué tal si salimos a dar un paseo-Dijo Nicky sonriente.

-Claro y donde iríamos.

-¿A dónde quieras ir?

Amy se quedó pensativa y una idea le vino a la mente.

-Ya se, hay un parque cerca de aquí, porque no vamos allá.

-Por supuesto-Dijo Nicky a un sonriente.

Los dos iban caminando tranquila mente platicando de sus estudios y de otras cosas, pero no pudieron evitar una conversación un poco triste para Amy.

-Que bien lo de tus estudios Nicky, espero que seas un gran médico.

-Espero lo mismo Amy, que tu igual seas una gran arqueóloga.

-Gracias Nicky.

-Oye Amy te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Claro ¿Cuál es?

-¿Que es de ti ese erizo azul?

-¿Te refieres a Sonic?-pregunto intrigada.

-Bueno como ayer te vi a la defensiva con él, bueno a lo que me refiero es que te veías algo triste cuando lo mirabas.

-¿Enserio?-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Él es o era tu novio?

-¡Por supuesto que no! El solo es un amigo –dijo sonriendo falazmente-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por qué él se acercó ayer muy a la defensiva con la mirada seria.

-Bueno…

-¿Se puede saber que sucedió entre ustedes? bueno si quieres decirme

-Pero ¿porque la pregunta?

-Te lo pregunto por qué cuando hablábamos de él te entristeciste pero al mismo tiempo te alegraste al escuchar su nombre. Por eso mi curiosidad.

-Bueno es que es una historia muy larga-dijo Amy muy pensativa.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir…a lo que me refiero es que apenas nos conocemos y sería muy incómodo para ti-dijo sonriente y mirando a Amy.

-No te preocupes, de hecho me gustaría sacar esta frustración y dolor que traigo desde hace años, me serviría bastante desahogarme.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al parque de la zona, se sentaron en los columpios y empezaron su charla. Amy permaneció callada un momento y el volvió a preguntar si en verdad estaba segura de decirle lo que sentía, a lo que asintió con seguridad.

 ** _********** 5 AÑOS ATRÁS**********_**

Era una tarde soleada, maravilloso día para una cita entre amigos, el doctor Eggman no avía atacado en un buen rato por lo que Green Hill estaba en paz y muy tranquilo, era perfecto.

Sonic y Amy avían pasado maravillosos momentos en el que Eggman estuvo ausente, avían ido a diferentes partes con sus amigos y en uno que otro momento se encontraban solos y platicaban entretenidamente en lo que llegaban sus amigos, pero todo terminaba cuando llegaba Sally a arruinar el momento y sentarse a lado de Sonic, él se entretenía con ella platicando. A Amy le molestaba pero trataba de mantenerse serena pues sabía que él le gustaba Sally y a ella él.

Un día Amy esperaba sola en el café de la Vanilla, estaba realmente pensativa en cómo les diría a los demás de la beca que le avía llegado hace 3 días atrás para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela de Arqueología al otro lado de Mobius, la única que sabía era Cream y Vanilla y la apoyaban en todo lo que necesitara.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana, que no se dio cuenta que tocaron su hombro.

-¡Amy! Que haces aquí sola

-Pues espero a los demás.

-Te acompaño-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Sonic.

-Oye que tal si pedimos unos bocadillos en lo que llegan los demás.

-Si pero antes quisiera decirte algo…-Sonic salió a toda velocidad a ver a Vanilla para encargarle algo, Amy se puso nerviosa puesto no sabía cómo decir lo de la beca. No avían pasado cinco minutos y Sonic había regresado con con una inmensa charola de chilidogs.

-¿Decías lago?-mientras se llevaba un hotdog a la boca

-B-Bueno lo que te quería decir es que...-la interrumpieron.

-Hola chicos-dijo un zorito simpático- que hacen

-Amy iba a decir algo.

\- ¿¡Ah! Si? ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el zorro intrigado.

-Sí que cosa Amy-se escuchó una voz familiar acercándose.

-¡Hola Sally!-dijo Tilas contento-¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco ocupada, tu sabes las obligaciones de una princesa- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba alado de Sonic.

-Hola Sonic-dijo Sally con una voz coqueta-¿Cómo estás?

-B-Bien Sally- dijo un poco ruborizado.

-Interrumpo-tosió Knuckles- ¿ya estamos todos?

-Solo falta Cream-dijo Amy mirando por la ventana para no ver a Sonic y Sally.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, ya no falta nadie-dijo Cream sentándose alado de Amy.

-Bueno y para qué es esta pequeña reunión-dijo Knuckles

-Bueno verán Amy le llego un carta muy importante para ella-dijo Cream emocionada-¿vedad Amy?

-Ah sí claro esa carta es de…-la interrumpió un gran carcajada por parte de Sally.

-Lo siento Amy es que Sonic me conto algo que me dio mucha risa-dijo aun riendo- decías algo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que-pero Amy se quedó callada al notar que Sonic y Sally seguían conversando sin tomarle importancia a lo que ella decía.

-¿Amy?-dijo Cream desconcertada.

-Saben, tengo que irme, olvide que tenía que hacer algo antes-dijo Amy levantándose y dirigiéndose Asia la salida pero sin antes mirar de reojo a Sonic y Sally que seguían platicando ajenos a lo que pasaba.

Amy se dirigió asía su casa para seguir preparando su equipaje que llevaría a la escuela de arqueología, iba un poco molesta por la situación pasada pero también estaba pensando en la nueva vida que llevaría lejos de su hogar, estaba asustada pues iba a alejarse de todos sus amigos y del amor de su vida. Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban desde lejos, solo pudo sentir un suave jalón en su brazo izquierdo que le hizo reaccionar para ver a la persona que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Sonic…

-Amy te llamaba desde la última casa que pasaste, pero no volteabas a mirarme.

-¿Sucede algo Sonic?-dijo Amy con duda.

-No nada, es que note que salías de la cafetería sin decir nada de aquel aviso ¿no es grave para que no dijeras nada cierto?

-No, solo que…-Amy se quedó callada porque todavía no le quería decir nada-que tengo que arreglar algo antes de dar la noticia.

-No te creo- dijo Sonic con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no me crees?-dijo Amy con una media sonrisa en labios.

-Solo no te creo-dijo mirando así el frente.

-Enserio, digo la verdad-dijo Amy mirándolo.

-Está bien…-dijo algo desconfiado.- ¡Oye!-volteo a ver a Amy.

-¡Que sucede!-dijo Amy impresionada por la actitud del erizo azul.

-Vallamos a ver mañana la obra que organiza la familia real.

-¿Obra?

-Sí, mañana la familia de Sally presentara una obra a todo Green Gill, vamos a verla.

-¡Claro!-dijo Amy emocionada- pero donde veríamos a los demás para acompañarnos.

-Creo que solo iríamos nosotros-dijo un poco apenado.

-¡Solo nosotros!-dijo la eriza impresionada.

-Sí; Tails estará a cargo del equipo de audio e iluminación, Knuckles participara en la obra, Sally estará con su familia, Cream y Vanilla estarán a cargo de los bocadillos después de la obra así que estarán ocupadas.

-¿Y por qué no vas a Sally?

-Como lo dije antes, ella estará con su familia…si me invito pero quise acompañarla por que estará con la realeza-dijo serio-¿Entonces bienes?

-Claro, mañana te veo.

-Bien, paso por ti a tu casa.

-Está bien.

La eriza rosa estaba realmente emocionada porque sería prácticamente una cita con Sonic. Se dirigió a su casa y paso un buen rato escogiendo la ropa que llevaría puesta. Al día siguiente Amy estuvo preparando todo el día para la obra real, ella no llevaría puesto su usual vestido rojo con botas rojas, llevaría puesto un vestido negro con encaje blanco, unos guantes negros con el mismo encaje que su vestido y unos zapatos negros con un hermoso moño en el centro. Amy estaba impaciente a la llegada de Sonic. Cuando llego, el erizo se quedó boquiabierto por como lucia la eriza rosa a lo que ella se ruborizo por como la miraba, los dos se dirigieron asía el palacio pero antes fueron a un parque cercano de su casa, hablaron mucho de tantas cosas. Él le dijo que tenía algo planeado para el futuro, Amy le pregunto de que se trataba a lo que él le contesto *es un secreto pero pronto lo sabrás*, esas palabras desconcertaron a Amy porque en la forma de decirlo era de felicidad y se notaban que en sus ojos resaltaba un brillo único, ella quería decirle lo de la beca pero decidió decirle después de la obra, claro sabía que no le importaría pero estaba segura que muy en el fondo estaría feliz por aquella oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron a la obra vieron que estaba a punto de comenzar así que se dirigieron a sus asientos. Fue una obra muy entretenida, interesante y por supuesto divertida, a los dos les gusto como actuaba Knuckles, él era un buen actor. No paraban de reír, era una obra estupenda.

Al término de la obra se dirigieron al salón especial del palacio ahí se reunieron con los demás, comieron, bebieron y discutieron lo buena que fue la obra. Cream había percato de lo feliz que se notaba Amy, la eriza no pudo evitar suspirar y contarle lo que sucedió con Sonic, la conejita la felicito pero también le dijo que no se hiciera ilusiones porque él no siente nada más por ella que tan solo una amistad. Después de un tiempo notaron que Knuckles no estaba por lo que preguntamos por él, les dijeron que lo habían llamado por que olvido algunas pertenencias en los vestuarios así que regreso por ellas.

-Oye Amy- se acerca Tails.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Tails.

-¿No sabes donde esta Knuckles?

-Lo llamaron en vestuario-intervino Sonic.

-Si quieren voy a buscarlo-dijo Amy.

-No te preocupes voy yo Amy-dijo Sonic.

-Descuida voy yo-dijo la eriza sonriente.

-Está bien, yo iré a buscar a otra persona-dijo volteando la mirada y un poco sonrojado por la bonita sonrisa de la eriza.

Los dos se separaron dándose la espalda para buscar a aquellas personas. Amy iba preguntando por donde estaban los vestuarios, cuando llego vio a Knuckles un poco serio.

-¿Knuckles?

-¿Amy que sucede?

-Solo que nos preguntábamos en donde estabas, porque no aparecías…sucede algo te noto un poco serio, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

-No creo Amy…

-Vamos, soy tu amiga y no me gusta verte así, aunque seas un gruñón, me preocupo por ti.

-Gracias Amy-

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?

-Lo que me preocupa es que… ¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos lo de tu beca?

-De que hablas-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Me entere de tu beca en una respetada escuela de arqueología, es una buena oportunidad.

-Tú crees-dijo mirando así el suelo.

-¡Claro! Tails y yo estamos muy felices por ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Tails sabe!...-dijo sorprendida-pero como se enteraron.

-Cream nos dijo ayer después de que te fuiste. No creas que ella te traiciono tu confianza, ella fue a la cocina con su mama, Tails y yo quisimos ayudarle y escuchamos que no tuviste el valor el valor para decírnoslo, ella no se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí, así que entramos para que nos explicara, nos pusimos felices y queríamos decirles a los demás pero Cream nos detuvo, nos dijo que tu tenías que decirnos, lo aceptamos y cuando salimos solo estaba Sally, al parecer estaba molesta y nos dijo que Sonic se había ido…es muy raro que ellos se peleen, ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón…les diré en cuanto volvamos –dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando regresaban los dos hablaban muy tranquilos y Amy no dejaba de alagar a Knuckles de una manera sarcástica. Todo iba bien en su camino cunado Amy escucho a unas personas conocidas hablando seriamente, así que quiso confirmar por lo que le dijo a Knuckles que se adelantara porque ella quería pasar al tocador a lo que el asistió, conforme se iba alejando el equidna, la eriza también se iba acercando a aquella habitación donde se escuchaba las dos personas, como se iba acercando parecía que discutían y al parecer era algo grave por la inmensidad de aquella. Amy giraba lentamente la cerradura de la puerta y al abría lentamente pudo confirmar de que se trataban de Sonic y Sally, ella no sabía de qué peleaban pero algo le decía que no siguiera viendo, pero muy dentro de ella le decía que era algo realmente importante.

-Por favor Sally ya no quiero discutir, acéptalo por favor.

-No Sonic, yo no entiendo por qué tan de repente.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que todos cambiamos…e inclusive nuestros sentimientos-dijo Sonic con la mirada baja.

-¡Pero porque!-dijo Sally lanzándose a los brazos de Sonic con lágrimas en los ojos.

Amy no paraba de mirar aquella escena tan dolorosa para ella, sin percatarse de lo que vería después.

-Lo siento Sally…pero como te dije, la persona que yo amo…

Sally volteo a la puerta y se percató que Amy los miraba-Sonic…-Sally volteo a ver a Sonic para verlo a los ojos-si lo sé, a mí-la ardilla se acercó al erizo para poder darle un beso en los labios. Amy no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, se alejó de aquel lugar corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, su corazón que tanto había aguantado y soportado no pudo aguantar aquel momento, estaba emocional mente desecha, así que decidió algo sin importarle las personas a su alrededor, salió del palacio corriendo sin mirar a sus amigos, se dirigió a su casa preparo todo lo que necesitaría , comida , ropa, tomo la hoja donde indicaba lo de su beca, salió de su casa dirigiéndose asía la estación de autobuses tomo el primero que salía de Green Gill, sin voltear atrás subió al autobús decidida a no volver nunca sin ninguna razón, puesto perdió gran parte de su vida amando a alguien que no lo merecía, ni a ella. Eso es lo que pensó en ese instante dejando todo atrás y viendo su nuevo mañana.

 ** _*****EL PRESENTE *****_**

Nicky quedo mudo a tal relato pues no sabía que decirle a la eriza rosa.

-Claro que ese juramento de no regresar no duro porque hace unos días recibí una invitación de mi amiga Cream para celebrar su cumpleaños, no iba a venir claro pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que enfrentar mi pasado y mírame aquí estoy.

-Pero fue un fortuna que decidieras venir-dijo Nicky

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Amy

-Porque si no lo hubieras decidido, no te hubiera conocido.

Amy sonrió y solo miro a Nicky gentilmente por las palabras que le había dicho el erizo.

-Gracias Nicky-dijo al momento de levantarse y abrazar al erizo que quedo expectante por el abrazo.

-Es la verdad, si te hace sentir mejor la próxima vez que te sientas mal, llámame y yo estar ahí con Tigo.-dijo el erizo

-Si…y tu igual si algún día necesitas a alguien llámame y yo también estaré con Tigo.-dijo la eriza

-Claro.

La tarde avanzo y los dos continuaron conversando cundo de repente se escucharon unas alarmas de emergencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Amy

-Al parecer es otro ataque.

-¿Ataque? De quien.

-¡AMY!-se escuchó la voz de Tails por lo lejos.

-Tails que sucede porque todos pasan alterados.

-No hay tiempo tenemos que refugiarnos en este momento.

-Pero de quien.

-Del doctor Eggman-intervino Nicky.

-Pero porque hay que huir, podemos vencerlo como antes lo hacíamos.

-Ya no es fácil en estos momentos, tenemos que refugiarnos ahora.

En ese momento vieron que unos robots se acercaban a toda velocidad, Amy saco su enorme martillo para poder enfrentarse a ellos pero todo fue en vano porque su martillo no les afectaba en nada. ¿Cuál era la razón?, ¿Que estaba sucediendo para que sus amigos no quisieran enfrentarse al doctor Eggman?

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 5

**_DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO CAP 5_**

-Por qué no les sucede nada Tails ¿Por qué mi martillo no les afecta?

-Eso es lo que quería decirte…pero primero tenemos que ayudar a los habitantes a encontrar refugio.

-Esta bien, vamos Nicky.

-Si.

Cuando encontraron un lugar estable a los ataques de Eggman, empezaron a meter a todos los habitantes ahí.

-Tails donde esta Sonic para ayudarnos-dijo Amy.

-¿No te enteraste?-pregunto el zorro.

-No de que.

-Sonic se salió del equipo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?!-dijo la eriza sorprendida.

-Después de que te fuiste, Sonic discutió con Sally fuertemente, nunca nos enteramos de cuál fue la razón, pero para que se saliera Sonic fue grave.

-Pero donde se supone que este en estos momentos-dijo la eriza nerviosa por la situación.

-El desde ese entonces trabaja por su cuenta y yo lo sigo todavía, pero ya no es como antes. Él está todavía peleando con Eggman, me pidió que ayudara a todos los habitantes a encontrar refugio después te vi a ti y a Nicky.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Si, a él lo conocí después de que te fuiste.

-Ya veo.

-Creo que ya son todos…mejor iré con Sonic, quiero ayudarle y también saber que sucede porque no ha podido derrotarlo aun.

-Cómo, ¿Desde qué hora está peleando con él?

-Hace como tres horas.

-Es para que ya lo hubiera vencido.

-Mejor me voy, quiero saber la situación-

-Espera Tails, iré contigo.

-Amy será mejor que esperes aquí-dijo Nicky reteniéndola del brazo.

-Nicky tiene razón Amy, será mejor que esperes aquí-dijo el zorro.

-Claro que no Tails, quiero ayudar como los viejos tiempos, por favor, sí.

-Amy…-dijo Tails-está bien.

-Gracias, Nicky espera aquí por favor y si pasa algo-Amy se quita un brazalete-trata de comunicarte por aquí.

-Oye Amy que eso no es…-señalo Tails

-Sí, Cream me lo dio ayer por si hacía falta.

-Está segura Amy-dijo Nicky mirando a Amy-por lo que me dijiste hace un momento, creo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí…

-No te preocupes Nicky, soy más fuerte de lo que crees…eso ya quedo en el pasado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Amy, solo cuídate, está bien.

-Si-se aleja con Tails-nos vemos Nicky.

-Adiós Amy…

Tails y Amy se acercaban rápidamente a donde Sonic con un avión de Tails, conforme se acercaban veían la situación tan deplorable que estaba el lugar por la recientes explosiones de las bombas de Eggman, Sonic por su parte se veía bastante herido por los ataques de los robots.

-¡Sonic!-grita Tails-¡estás bien hermano!

-Tails hermano te tardaste un po…-Sonic no pudo terminar la palabra por que al ver a copiloto noto que era Amy Rose.

-Venimos Los dos a ayudar Sonic-dice Tails por el comunicador de Sonic.

-Pero esto es peligroso Amy regresa por favor.

-Ni hablar quiero saber el por qué no has podido vencer a Eggman Sonic-dice Amy desde el comunicador con la mirada en otro lado-Además quiero volver a experimentar aquella sensación que no sentía hace años.

-Está bien-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa por la respuesta de aquella eriza-*No has cambiado Amy me alegro por eso*-eso fue lo que pensó aquel erizo mientras se preparaba para seguir luchando.

-Sonic que sucede-dice Tails mientras decencia del avión.

-No lo sé hermano, ese cara de huevo no ha querido salir de a pelear con migo, el muy cobarde me ha tenido peleando con sus inútiles robots.

-Tratare de infiltrarme a su sistema operativo para saber que trama Eggman.

-Está bien Tails, solo ten cuidado de no ser descubierto por los robots.

-Claro-dijo el zorro mientras corría en dirección a la base-Amy ve con Sonic para buscar a Eggman.

-No Tails prefiero ir con Tigo-mientras Bajaba del avión.

-No Amy, mejor ve con Sonic, él te necesita más que yo-se aleja.

-Pero Tails…-Amy volteo a ver a Sonic que seguía peleando con los robots-bien.

Sonic seguía peinado que no se dio cuenta que lo iban a atacar por detrás pero por fortuna Amy pudo evitar el impacto de aquel robot que salió disparado hasta una pared cercana haciéndolo explotar, dejando al erizo sorprendido por el tamaño del impacto

-Estas bien Sonic-dijo la eriza que seguía peleando con los robots.

-Si Amy, gracias-el erizo solo se le quedo viendo a aquella eriza que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto mejor peleadora y en compañía de su martillo por supuesto, pero no solo noto eso sino que también noto que Amy había cambiado demasiado, ya no era esa pequeña eriza que siempre iba detrás de el sino que ya era alguien que sabía cuidar de sí misma y que no dependía de lo demás ni de él, se había vuelto más hermosa de lo que era antes lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de quien quisiera y que también seguía teniendo aquella personalidad tan dulce, tierna y gentil que la caracterizaba de muchas maneras y que ya no era tan mandona y asfixiante de lo que era, él se sentía feliz por aquella eriza que a pesar de lo sucedido seguía peleando a su lado con el mismo entusiasmo y carisma de ella pero también muy en el fondo se sentía triste porque sabía que ya no era la misma la misma eriza que protegía y permanecía a su lado.

-Oye me ayudaras o solo te quedaras mirándome-dijo la eriza sarcástica.

-Ah, sí claro.

Los dos erizos comenzaron a pelear con los robots, ya casi estaban cansados pero por fortuna llego Knuckles para ayúdales.

-Llego tarde-dijo algo burlón.

-Si un poco-dijo Sonic ya fastidiado por la situación.

Los tres peleaban duramente, ya casi terminaban con los robots, cuando uno de los robots capturo a Amy que no podía zafarse por el tamaño del robot

-Suéltame-dijo Amy forcejando para liberarse.

-¡Amy!-grito Sonic mientras se acercaba con Knuckles para liberar a Amy, pero fue demasiado tarde puesto Amy con la ayuda de su martillo logro destruir al robot con solo dos golpes haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Estas bien Amy-dijo Knuckles mientras la levantaba.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe.

-Sera mejor que regreses Amy-dijo Sonic preocupado por la eriza.

-Te dije que no-dijo la eriza que miraba a Sonic con seriedad.

-Amy te lo pido por favor, no quiero que te suceda nada

-Se cuidar de mi misma, gracias.

-Amy entiende, no sé qué haría yo si te sucedería algo.

La eriza se quedó callada por la respuesta del erizo que la miraba preocupado, porque se preocupa así si nunca lo había hecho, siempre estuvo al pendiente de Sally, nunca se percataba de lo que le sucediera a ella, siempre estuvo alado de Sally y nunca se separaban

-Como sea, lo mejor será apurarnos para saber que sucede-dijo Amy mientas tomaba su martillo y se dirigía así otro robot.

-Amy…-dijo el erizo azul mientras veía como se alejaba.

-No creo que puedas convencerla Sonic… ella ha cambiado mucho y creo que te diste cuenta, porque ya ni te persigue y tampoco tiene abrazando como antes-dijo Knuckles mientras veía a Amy peleando.

-Si lo sé, solo no quiero que le suceda algo.

-Ya abras notado que ella puede defenderse sola-dijo Knuckles cruzando los brazos.

El erizo se quedó callado pues sabía perfectamente que Amy ya no lo necesitaba más.

-Bueno lo mejor será ayudarle ates de que Eggman aparezca.

-Si tienes razón

-Bien, tu ve por aquellos robots, mientras…-Sonic no termino porque se escuchó una fuerte explosión que provenía de la base, el erizo se preocupó por que sabía que ahí estaba Tails-¡Tails! Este bien- grita desde el comunicador.

Amy se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Sonic esquivando con facilidad a los robots y tomando la muñeca del erizo-Tails que sucede-dice Amy preocupada desde el comunicador de Sonic-Tails responde-aún más preocupada al no escuchar alguna señal por parte del zorro.

-Tengo que ir hasta donde esta Tails, puede estar en peligro, tú y Knuckles quédense a seguir destruyendo a los robots-mientras se daba la vuelta, pero se detuvo al notar que alguien lo tomaba del brazo-Amy…

-Iré con Tigo, estoy preocupada por Tails-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Claro que no, mejor quédate aquí con Knuckles él te mesticita mas-dijo el erizo mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la base de Eggman.

-Claro que no me ara falta, me las puedo arreglar perfectamente sin nadie-exclamo el equidna.

-aun así te quedaras aquí, eso puede ser peligroso-sin mirar a la eriza.

-No me importa, iré con Tigo a donde esta Tails.

-As lo que quieras de cualquier forma lo aras al igual que cuando nos dejaste para irte a estudiar sin avisarnos antes-dijo Sonic indiferente mientras se dirigía a la base.

Amy no le tomo importancia a su cometario y se dirigieron Asia la base dejando al Equidna atrás. Pasaron varias trampas con éxito acercándose más Asia donde estaba Tails-Tails donde estas, responde hermano-dijo Sonic por el comunicador sin éxito alguno.

-Sera mejor separarnos para poder encontrarlo mas rápido-sugirió Amy.

-No, será mejor estar juntos, además como sabremos de que lo encontramos-dijo Sonic mirándola.

-Los dos sabemos perfectamente cuando lo hayamos encontrado-dijo Amy en una sonrisa

El erizo un poco sonrojado por la sonrisa de la eriza no lo pensó dos veces y asintió conforme por la idea de Amy. Los dos se separaron de inmediato perdiéndose en los pasillos de la base.

-Sera mejor que tenga cuidado para no encontrar ningún robot-dijo Amy escondiéndose por cada pasillo-Espero que no te metas en problemas como siempre Sonic-dijo en un suspiro.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos tenía señal del zorro.

-Donde estas hermano-susurro Sonic mientras recorría los pasillos, pero se detuvo al escuchar un explosión cerca de de el-¿Qué fue eso?-el erizo acelero un poco para llegar al sitio donde se escuchó aquella detonación, pero lo que encontró fue a Amy con su martillo en manos y dos robots destruidos mirándolos enojada-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Sonic acerca doce.

-Estos robots me tomaron por sorpresa-mirándolo.

-Sabía que era mala idea dejarte sola Amy-dijo Sonic en un tono burlón.

-Oye que tratas de decir-dijo la eriza frunciendo el ceño.

-No nada solo que note que as cambiado Amy, ahora eres más peligrosa-comento el erizo para molestar a la eriza.

-Quieres probar que tan peligrosa soy-dijo la eriza alzando su martillo para poder golpear al erizo azul.

-No gracia Amy me doy una idea…-dijo Sonic un poco nervioso por el martillo.

La eriza solo sonrió al notar el nerviosismo del erizo, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho porque logro escuchar que más robots se acercaban a donde estaban.

-Rápido ayúdame a esconder estos robots-dijo la eriza un poco apurada.

-¿Por qué?-dijo al erizo al notar a la eriza apurada tratando de esconder a los robots.

-Porque si se dan cuenta de estos robots alertaran a los demás.

-pues eso no es ningún problema-dijo el erizo tomando a uno de los robots y sacándolo de ahí a toda velocidad, para después volver a llevarse al otro. La eriza no dijo nada porque sabía perfecta mente que él podía solo-listo, todo resuelto…

El no pudo terminar por que la eriza se le abalanzo en sima para poder esconderse en uno de los pasillo para que los robots que se acercaban aún mas no los vieran a donde ellos estaban haciéndolos quedar a una corta distancia entre ellos.

-Trata de no hacer ruido-dijo Amy casi en un susurro mientras veía a los robots pasar casi alado de ellos sin percatarse de lo sucedido.

-A-Amy…-susurro Sonic un poco sonrojado por la poca distancia.

-No agás ruido...-Amy dijo sin seguirse percatando de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando pasaron los robots fue cuando se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ella y Sonic-Perdón Sonic no era mi intención-exclamo la eriza ruborizada haciéndose así un lado.

-No te preocupes Amy, teníamos que escondernos-dijo Sonic al momento de levantarse y extendiéndolo una mano a Amy con una linda sonrisa en labios, algo que Amy nunca pudo evitar y acepto de buena manera.

-Vamos busquemos a Tails para poder acabar con Eggman de una vez por todas-dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos!-exclamo Sonic.

Los dos erizos siguieron sus caminos hasta llegar al último piso de la base de Eggman. Al entrar a la habitación, esa habitación estaba completamente oscura no se podía notar si había alguien ahí por lo que decidieron entrar para encontrar a su amigo-¡No entren es una trampa!- fue lo que escucharon los erizos al momento de ser enserados en una gran burbuja diseñada para Sonic.

-¡Pero que!, ¡Tails estas bien!-grito Sonic para comprobar si su amigo estaba ahí.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo es zorro entre toda la oscuridad.

-¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí Tails?!-dijo Amy un poco preocupada.

-Lo que sucede aquí es que este es tu final maldito erizo-se encendieron todas las luces dejando ver al gran científico- es un gusto volverte a ver Amy- dijo Eggman en un tono burlón.

-Para mí no lo es Eggman-dijo Amy cruzando los brazos.

-Creí que te avías ido para siempre, pero veo que me equivoque, ahora tengo a dos presas en una sola trampa-dijo Eggman riendo triunfal.

-Pues ya vez que siempre te equivocas Eggman-dijo Sonic sonriendo.

-Con Tigo no estoy hablando Sonic-dijo Eggman serio.

-Ah no ¿entonces con quién?-exclamo el erizo serio.

-Con tu querida exnovia-Eggman miro a Amy.

-Él no fue, no es y nunca será mi novio Eggman-dijo Amy enojada aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah eso es cierto, que él te rompió el corazón y es por eso que te fuiste verdad-dijo Eggman para molestia de la eriza.

-Cállate Eggman no sabes de lo que estás diciendo…-Dijo Amy desviando la mirada.

-Eso crees tonta eriza, quieres que te vuelva a recordar cómo es que él te rompió el corazón

-De que está hablando Amy…-dijo el erizo viéndola fijamente.

-De nada que te importe-aun con la mirada desviada.

-Claro que si le importa Amy-Eggman se acercó a donde los erizos para mirar fijamente a la eriza rosa-¿Sonic quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que se fue?

-Dije que te callaras Eggman…-Lo miro directamente con una mirada seria y aún más enojada.

Tanto el erizo y el zorro se quedaron callados mirando lo que platicaban Eggman y Amy.

-¿A que le temes Amy? ¿A ser rechazada de nuevo?

-¡Estoy diciendo que te calles!-Amy con su gran martillo empezó a golpear fuertemente la burbuja en donde estaba ella y Sonic quien la miraba un poco asustado e impresionado.

-¡Ja! nunca podrás romper esta burbuja, como dije está diseñada para ese erizo insolente y también para ti-el científico rio victorioso.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-con un gran golpe de su martillo, Amy pudo quebrar la burbuja en donde están los dos erizos dejando a Eggman impresionado.

-Pero como es que lograste romper mi invento-dijo Eggman furioso.

-¡Nunca me hagas enfadar Eggman!-Amy salió corriendo a donde estaba Eggman para poder golpearlo con su martillo.

-Detente ahí eriza estúpida-dijo Eggman alejándose más.

-Osino que harás Eggman.

-Por qué no se lo preguntas a todo el pueblo-Eggman dejo ver en una gran pantalla de todo Green Hill el cual estaba siendo atacado con mucho mas robots.

-Detente de una vez Eggman-dijo Sonic molesto.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 6

**_DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO CAP 6_**

-Detente de una vez Eggman-dijo Sonic molesto.

-Para esto de una vez Eggman-dijo Amy lanzando su martillo para poder golpear al científico pero el cual esquivo con facilidad.

-Creo que fallaste Amy-Eggman, miro a Amy.

-Solo tú crees eso Eggman-dijo, Sonic riendo.

-¿Qué…?-Eggman volteo hacia donde estaba el martillo el cual quedó atorado en la gran consola de controles que manejaba a todos los robots incluyendo el que tenía cautivo a Tails, dejándolo libre al instante.

-¡Tails, rápido dente a todos robots!-dijo Amy.

-Claro-El zorro corrió donde estaba la consola el cual estaba un poco dañada-Amy…

-Que sucede Tails-La eriza se acercó a donde estaba el zorro.

-Tú martillo daño gran parte de los controles, pero creo poder solucionarlo.

-Creo que es todo Eggman, perdiste otra vez-el erizo rio sarcástico.

-Eso crees Sonic-el científico dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que planeas exactamente Eggman-dijo el erizo serio.

-Que no es obvio en otra parte de Mobiuos está la gran arma que es capaz de acabar con todo lo que este a su paso. Mande a esos robots a atacar Green Hill para que ustedes se distraígieran aquí y no se dieran cuenta de lo que enverad planeo-dijo el científico riendo con victoria.

-Donde esta esa supuesta arma Eggman-dijo Sonic en posición de pelea.

-Acaso crees que te lo diré, no seas ingenuo Sonic.

-Donde esta eggman-la eriza lanzando su martillo haciendo caer al científico de su Eggmovil.

-A ninguno de ustedes les diré. En esa consola no hay nada capaz de detener a mi Gran arma.

-Sera mejor que nos digas de una vez Eggman-se acercó el erizo a donde estaba Eggman

-Nunca les diré-el científico se acercó a su Eggmovil activando un botón para llamar a mas robots, los cuales acudieron al instante-Mantente ocupado con esto Sonic.

-No creas que escaparas tan fácil mente-el erizo trato de acercase a toda velocidad, pero fue retenido por uno robot más grande que los demás.

El erizo gruño con rabia, pues no podía acabar fácil mente con el robot y ninguno de sus compañeros podían detenerlo, ellos estaban ocupados con los demás.

-Yo me retiro por el momento Sonic-Eggman estaba a punto de salir del laboratorio pero se detuvo por un momento y volteo a ver a donde estaban los dos erizos y el zorro- veamos qué tan héroe eres Sonic. Te daré un mes para averiguar donde tengo escondida mi gran arma, si no lo descubres date por seguro que esta mundo es mío-dijo Eggman serio.

-Lo descubriremos, nunca te saldrás con la tuya Eggman-exclamo el zorro aun peleando.

El científico salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Los tres erizos se quedaron peleando cundo se escucharon tres detonaciones más.

-Tails ya detuviste a todas las maquinas-el erizo dijo mientras peleaba con el mismo robot.

-Se supone que ya mande la orden de que se detuvieran, por lo que no sé de donde provengan esas detonaciones.

-Talvez Knuckles sea el responsable de esas detonaciones. Será mejor acabar aquí de una vez por todas para poder ayudarle- sugirió Amy.

Tanto el zorro como el erizo asintieron y se pusieron a pelear arduamente. Cuando por fin terminaron se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Knuckles el cual se encontraba inconsciente y mal herido rodeado de varios robots destruidos, los tres se acercaron lo más rápido para ayudar al equidna que seguía inconsciente.

-¡Knuckles!-Amy se acercó preocupada para auxiliar al equidna.

-Como se encuentra-dijo Tails preocupado.

-Esta inconsciente y mal herido, necesitamos sacarlo lo más rápido posible de aquí. Sonic por favor lleva a Knuckles a mi casa para poder atender sus heridas.

-Si...-Sonic tomo a Knuckles y lo llevo a toda velocidad a casa de Amy.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a tu casa Amy para poder atenderlo-sugirió Tails.

-Si.

Los dos subieron rápidamente al avión de Tails para marchase de ese lugar a toda velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a casa de Amy. Cuando llegaron Sonic ya avía dejado a Knuckles en la cama de Amy para que ella pudiera atenderlo y Tails llamara a un médico, Sonic por su parte llamo a Jule-su para que avisara a los demás.

Cundo llego Jule-su Sonic la guio a donde estaba, el cual seguía siendo atendido por un médico y Amy, que lo ayudaba en todo lo que hiciese falta.

-¡Knuckles!-Jule-su se acercó a el preocupada-como se encuentra-miro al doctor.

-Ya se encuentra mejor, no se reocupe solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

-Gracias doctor-dijo Jule-su más tranquila.

-A mí no me agradezca, agradézcaselo a la eriza, ella ya lo estaba atendiendo cundo yo llegue. Cuando llegue ya estaban curaras varias de sus heridas.

-No fue nada. Ice todo lo que que pude-dijo la eriza un poco apenada.

-Donde aprendiste todo esto Amy-dijo Sonic desde la puerta y si dejar de mirar a Amy.

-Es cierto Amy de donde aprendiste-dijo Tails entrando a la habitación.

-Pues con mis estudios de Arqueología salimos a varias ruinas y excavaciones, hay veces donde todo se complica y salimos un poco lastimados por eso es que tenemos que saber cómo curar este tipo de heridas.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Tails.

-Bueno yo me retiro, por cualquier cosa vuelven llamarme-dijo el doctor.

-Claro doctor, lo acompaño a la perta-dijo Amy saliendo de la habitación con el doctor.

-Como se encuentra Knuckles-dijo el zorro parado alado de Sonic.

-Dijo el doctor que ya se encuentra bien solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte-dijo Jule-su

-Esperemos que despierte pronto para que nos diga lo que le sucedió-dijo Tails.

-Para que lo hayamos encontrado inconsciente, sucedió algo fuerte, el aguanta perores cosas-indago Sonic serio.

-Tienes razón-dijo Jule-su volteando a verlo.

-Volví-dijo Amy entrando a su habitación.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a Green Gill para ayudar en lo que hiciese falta-sugirió Sonic

-Claro, preparare el avión-dijo Tails dándose la vuelta.

-Yo iré con ustedes también quiero ayudar y también necesito saber cómo esta Nicky-dijo Amy acercándose.

-Claro Amy-dijo Tails sonriente.

-¿Nicky? ¿No es aquel erizo con el que estabas la otra vez?

-Si… lo deje con los habitantes para poder ir con Tails-dijo un poco apenada-¿Sonic conoces a Nicky? Por qué el día del evento del Tails parcia que no se llevaban bien…-dijo Amy confundida.

-Si lo conozco pero no le hablo.

-¿y por qué?-dijo curiosa.

-Dice que no confía en el- interrumpe el zorro-salgamos de la habitación para que Knuckles descanse mejor, Jule-su estará al pendiente del ¿verdad?

-Claro-dijo Jule-su

-Pero si tú le hablas bien Tails-dijo Amy detrás de él y atrás de ella Sonic cerrando la puerta

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es Sonic no se fía muy bien de las personas sin hablarles primero.

-Si ya sé cómo es-dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba-pero eso a mí no me incumbe es su vida y puede desconfiar de quien quiera e inclusive de mi si lo desea-dijo al momento de voltearse.

El erizo se quedó callado por lo que había dicho la eriza, ¿en verdad pensaba eso Amy de Sonic?

-Mejor me voy a preparar el avión y algunas cosas para llevarlas a Green Gill-dijo el zorro con dirección a la puerta.

-En un momento te alcanzo Tails, tengo que buscar algo-dijo Amy dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones de su casa.

-Claro-dijo Tails cerrando la puerta.

Amy estaba entrando a la habitación pero Sonic se pero frente a ella

-Nunca desconfiaría de ti Amy-frente a ella.

-Como dije, eso a mí no me importa-tratando de esquivarlo sin ningún resultado por la velocidad del erizo-podrías por favor quitarte.

-No hasta que hablemos, de donde sacas que desconfiaría de ti-dijo Sonic serio.

-Tengo varias razones para creer que desconfiarías de mi-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-y cuáles son esas si se pueden saber-dijo Sonic frunciendo el ceño.

-Mejor déjame entrar a la habitación Sonic, no quisiera hablar de esto con tigo-dijo Amy por fin esquivándolo para entrar a la habitación.

-No quieres hablar como la vez pasada que no me querías decir el por qué te fuiste-dijo desde la puerta.

-Exacto. No quiero hablar de eso con Tigo-mientras buscaba entre cajones de aquella habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-Noto que la que no confía en mi eres tu-dijo enojado el erizo.

Amy dejo de buscar por lo que le había dicho Sonic. Amy quería llorar por la rabia que se acumulaba en su interior, pero reacciono rápidamente para contestarle y seguir buscando.

-Yo confiaba en ti…-sin mirarlo-por fin lo encontré-dijo sacando un pequeña caja de madera de uno de los muebles.

-Como que dejaste de confiar en mi-dijo Sonic impresionado parándose firmemente- a que te refieres Amy

-Que desde que me fui deje de confiar en ti-dijo Amy parada en ese mismo lugar sin voltear a verlo.

-Explícamelo mejor, tu siempre has confiado en mí-dijo el erizo aun parado en la puerta sin comprender lo que le decía la eriza rosa.

-Enserio quieres que te diga el por qué-dijo Amy dándose la vuelta para mirarlo fijamente-quieres que te cuente como fue que me di cuenta que era una idiota por siempre creer que algún día obtendría tu amor…-sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos.

-Amy…-lo interrumpen.

-Quieres que te diga cómo cada día me levantaba con la esperanza de que me miraras por lo menos un momento-conteniendo las lágrimas-de que por lo menos un día dejaras de huir de mí, sabes lo que me afectaba que hulleras todo el tiempo de mí, como si fuera yo una amenaza, un bicho espantoso o una clase de virus…

-Amy…Yo…-no sabía que decir.

-Quieres que te diga que abrí los ojos de la peor manera-se le escapan algunas lágrimas- viéndote a ti y Sally besándose, aun sabiendo que yo los estaba mirando.

Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía de lo que le decía la eriza.

-No sé de qué me hablas Amy. Como que nos viste a Sally y a mí besándonos. ¿Cuándo nos viste si Sally y yo ya no somos nada desde hace cinco años?

-No creas que nací ayer Sonic the hedgehog. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo y sabes ya no quiero hablar de eso contigo. No quiero recordar más mi pasado-dijo la eriza mientras pasaba a lado de él.

-No iras a ningún lugar hasta que me expliques de una vez lo que sucedió para que te fueras de Green Gill Amy Rose-dijo el erizo parándose enfrente de ella con una mirada seria y suplicante.

-No quiero discutir eso con tigo-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento, pero si yo estoy metido, exijo que me lo digas-tomándola de los hombros-por favor te lo pido dime…

Amy no quería míralo, no quería recordar esa triste noche que siempre recordaría con gran lastima. No quería seguir diciéndole lo que sucedió esa noche, pero algo en su interior le decía que se lo dijera, que sacara todo su coraje con aquel erizo que había amado durante mucho tiempo.

Amy alzo la mirada y empezó con lágrimas en los ojos a decirle todo lo que sucedió esa noche, la cual había decidido irse para olvidar todo lo que paso con él y empezar una nueva vida tranquila, sin aquel erizo.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Bueno un capítulos más… lamento no haberlo subido antes pero mi Internet esta algo lento, también tuve uno que otro problema y acabo de terminar evaluaciones en mi escuela. Espero les guste**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 7

**_ DESPUES DE TANO TIEMPO cap7_**

Sonic no podía creer lo que le había dicho aquella eriza rosa.

-Amy, yo no…-la eriza lo interrumpe.

-No hace falta que digas algo. Yo sabía que nunca obtendría tu amor. Yo sabía perfectamente que tu amabas o amas a Sally, por esa razón me rendí en la noche que los vi besándose-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Amy yo no sabía que estabas ahí-dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mentón-te juro que yo no sabía que estabas ahí.

-¡No me mientas!-se alejó de el- ustedes sabían perfectamente que yo estaba viéndolos.

-Te juro que yo no sabía que estabas ahí- dijo mirándola seriamente- yo nunca me di cuenta Amy.

-No mientas…-la eriza empezó a llorar.

-Por qué dices que miento-miro a la eriza seriamente.

-Ustedes discutían-dijo llorando-yo me asome como te dije. Ella se lanzó a tus brazos llorosa, tú le estabas diciendo algo, no escuche lo que le decías. Ella volteo hacia la puerta, me vio y después llamo tu atención para que después…

-Amy…

-Ella te besara…-con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Amy quieres que te diga lo que sucedió esa noche-la miro.

-No necesito saber nada. Vi suficiente esa noche-sin mirarlo.

-Tienes que saber de lo que hablábamos Sally y yo esa misma noche.

-No quiero saberlo-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- Necesitamos irnos, Tails nos espera.

-No, Amy. Necesitas saber de lo que hablamos, Sally y yo.

-Te dije que no quiero saberlo. Déjame pasar- parada frente a él.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Sonic, por favor…-las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-Amy… te lo pido de favor escúchame.

Los dos erizos estuvieron callados un momento hasta que…

-Te escuchare. Pero con la condición de que seas sincero…-sin mirarlo.

-Gracias Amy.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo, porque Tails nos espera.

-Está bien seré breve. Solo recuerdo que en uno de esos días que Eggman no atacaba. Todo era muy tranquilo, salíamos con todos nuestros amigos, platicábamos con ellos. Recuerdo que nos habías llamado a todos supongo para darnos la notica de tu beca, recuerdo que cuando llegue tú ya estabas ahí viendo hacia la ventana ajena a lo que pasaba. Me acerque y toque tu hombro se notaba que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, me senté y después fui por uno chillidog´s a la cocina de Vanilla. Comenzamos a platicar cuando llego Tails, él se sentó y al poco tiempo llego, Sally, ella se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a platicar, después de ella llego Knuckles y Cream. Ya cuando todos estábamos reunidos yo seguía platicando con Sally, ¡ja! recuerdo que le dije que Knuckles estaba un poco más engreído de lo normal, eso le causo mucha gracia. Todos e inclusive tú nos voltearon a ver. No le tomaron mucha importa y tu seguiste hablando pero de pronto te levantaste y te dirigiste hacia la salida sin decirnos nada. Todos nos extrañamos así que Cream se levantó susurrando algo. Se fue con la charola donde estaban los chillidog´s hasta la cocina con su madre pero antes de que se fuera, Sally la detuvo para recordarle lo de la obra pues ella y su madre se encargarían de la comida, después se fue. A Knuckles también le recordó y él le dijo que no se le avía olvidado. El y Tails se fueron a ayudarle a Cream con lo que hiciese falta para la obra. Sally y yo nos quedamos solos y comenzamos a hablar, en eso me dijo que si la quería acompañar a la obra, le pregunte si iríamos los dos solos y ella me dijo que no, que iríamos acompañados de su familia. Yo me negué porque no me gustaba estar cerca de la familia real, que prefería ir con Tails y después la vería al término de la obra para platicar algo muy importante con ella. Ella se enojó por que no la acompañaría y me dijo que le lo dijera de lo que quería decirle en ese instante, yo le dije que no podía ser en ese momento, que esperara hasta el término de la obra. Me levante un poco molesto por su actitud y salí de ahí dejándola sola. Pregunte por donde te habías ido y fui a alcanzarte, trataba de llamar tu atención pero no pude porque al parecer estabas en las nuevamente en las nubes. Cuando te alcance, me puse un poco nervioso y te pregunte si querías ir con migo a ver la obra, tú al parecer te pusiste feliz y aceptaste…

-Me dijiste que serias breve- la eriza se cruzó de brazos

-Déjame terminar por favor… cuando fui por ti a tu casa tú ya estabas lista, pero antes de irnos al castillo pasamos a un parque cerca de aquí. Charlamos un rato y te di una pista de lo que li diría a Sally…

-Lo de "es un secreto pero pronto lo sabrás"-interrumpió la eriza.

-Si…-dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir contándome todo esto Sonic?-lo miro un poco confundida.

-Solo quiero que sepas la verdad de lo que sucedió esa noche-volteo a verla.

-¿Pero verdad de que Sonic?-mirándolo a los ojos- todo me quedo muy claro esa noche. Cuando los vi besándose.

-Antes de que nos vieras a los dos, dices que discutíamos. ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón del por qué discutíamos?

Sonic estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sucedió esa noche y lo que sucedía con sus sentimientos hasta que…

-¿Oigan chicos, están aquí?-se abrió la puerta- está todo listo para irnos… sucede algo, están muy serios.

-No sucede nada, Tails, no te preocupes-Sonic volteo a ver a Tails.

-Sonic… Yo…-la eriza lo miraba un poco extrañada.

-¿Oigan chicos, no interrumpí en nada verdad?-dijo el zorro un poco intrigado.

-Bueno, Sonic estaba a punto de decirme algo-la eriza volteo a ver al zorro.

-No creo que importe en estos momentos. De cualquier forma no creo que te interese saberlo, Amy…

-Sonic… pero… yo…

-No importa. Sé que llegara el momento justo para decírtelo. Ahora vamos que nos esperan y creo que más a ti, Amy-dijo Sonic mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Sonic…-dijo la eriza alzando su mano-espera… -el erizo volteo a verla- sí. Hay que ir -bajando su mano-vamos, Tails -con la mirada baja.

-si…claro…-dijo el zorro confundido.

-Vamos Tails-dijo el erizo serio pasando a su lado.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida para abordar el avión de Tails. Pero antes Amy paso a ver a Knuckles para saber si Julie-su no necesitaba nada para después partir. Ya en Green Gill, se dieron cuenta del caos que había cometido Eggman con todo sus Robots. Al bajar los tres se pusieron a ayudar al que lo necesitara. Al terminar Amy empezó a buscar a Cream y a Nicky pero se llevó una sorpresa al notar que Nicky estaba herido.

-¡Cream! ¡Qué sucedió! ¿Qué le paso a Nicky?

-Amy a Nicky lo ataco un robot-dijo Cream un poco preocupada.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo la eriza preocupada-¿Te encuentras bien Nicky?-mirándolo

-Sí, Amy, no te preocupes, solo es un pequeña herida.

-¡¿pequeña?! Nicky tienes una herida de cinco centímetros en la cintura. ¿Qué sucedió? Díganme.

-Bueno Amy lo que sucedió fue- comenzó a explicarle Cream- que al poco tiempo de que te fuiste nos preocupamos de que varios Robots comenzaron a dirigirse a la misma dirección a la que se habían idos, Tails y tú. Por lo que decidimos ir también, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo nos volvieron a atacar…

-Y fue en ese momento en el que te hirieron… lo siento tanto fue mi culpa-dijo mientas tomaba su mano.

-No te preocupes, Amy. Los dos sabemos que tenías que ir con tus amigos-dijo mientras la miraba sonriente

-Pero los deje solos, a Cream, Vanilla y a ti. También ustedes son mis amigos y los deje solos- apretó su mano con algo de fuerza.

-Pero Amy, también era importante que fueras a ayudar a Tails y al señor Sonic-dijo Cream poniendo su mano encima de los de ellos.

-Pero Cream… Gracias no sé qué decir-se abalanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

-Ok, Amy tranquila. Recuerda que estoy herido-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sentimos tanto Nicky-dieron amabas separándose.

-Oye Cream, ¿dónde está tu mama?-dijo Amy volteando a todos lados.

-Ella está ayudando a los demás heridos.

-Oh ya veo. ¿Nicky ya te sientes mejor?-volteo a verlo.

-Claro que sí. Desde que llegaste me sentí mejor-dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-Vasta Nicky me aras ruborizar-dijo sonriendo.

Ambos erizos se miraban sonrientes. Pero dejaron de mirarse por la razón que Vanilla había llamado a Amy para que le ayudara con algunas cosas.

-Bien Amy eso es todo por el momento-le dijo Vanilla sonriente después de solicitar la ayuda de Amy

-Claro. Si necesitas algo más me avisas. Está bien-dijo sonriente la eriza.

-Bueno creo que con todo lo que sucedió, Sonic va a tener que cancelar su evento-suspiro Vanilla.

-¿Evento?-pregunto la eriza extrañada

-Amy. Lo dijeron la otra vez, en que, Tails nos reunió a todos.-dijo sorprendida la coneja.

-Bueno es que ese día me sentía un poco mal y no puse tanta atención-dijo desviando la mirada-y de que trataba ese evento.

-Es algo que en lo que, Sally y Sonic estaban trabajando-dijo Vanilla mirando a Amy.

-¿En que estaban trabajando?-dijo curiosa la eriza.

-Bueno una fundación para lo Chaos, que abriría el próximo mes. Tails está a cargo de la instalaciones, el por eso esta tan contento-sonrió la coneja-y por qué ahí celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Cream

-El por eso entraron juntos en la reunión-con la mirada baja-es por esa razón que todavía se quieren, a pesar de que, Sonic lo niegue-dijo sin mirar a Vanilla. La coneja se quedó callada mirando a la eriza rosa-oye Vanilla, ¿sabes la razón por la que se pelearon ellos dos?

La coneja se quedó callada mirando seriamente a la eriza rosa. La verdad si sabía la razón pero…

-Sí, Amy, si se la razón… Sonic me lo dijo después de que te fuiste.-dijo la coneja aun mirándola con seriedad-pero no es mi deber decírtelo. Eso te lo tendría que decir, Sonic o Sally

-Pero por qué ¿Tan grave es? ¿Fue culpa mía?-dijo la eriza bajando las orejas.

-Si fue un poco grave porque los sentimientos cambian, y pueden que hallan personas que no los acepten-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa-pero, por supuesto que nos tu culpa, Amy. ¿De donde sacas que es tu culpa Amy?

-Bueno desde que llegue. Sonic no ha dejado de insistirme en decirme algo… pero el momento no es el adecuado y terminamos discutiendo… y también cuando llegue, Sally y yo discutimos en mi jardín.

-Perdón por ser entrometida pero ¿qué te dijo?

-Bueno me dijo "que ahora no me dejare vencer por nadie, ni por ti". No comprendo a que se refiere con eso…-dijo al momento de ver a Vanilla.

-Bueno creo que pronto lo sabrás, Amy, pronto-dijo con una sonrisa Vanilla. La eriza se quedó extrañada. Que era eso de que pronto lo sabría.

Después de eso, a la mañana siguiente Sonic, Tails, Amy y Julie-su estaban reunidos en casa de Amy para saber qué había pasado, pues Knuckles ya había despertado.

-Dinos que fue lo que sucedió en la base de Eggman para que te dejaran inconsciente, Knuckles-dijo Sonic con seriedad.

-Bueno lo que recuerdo es que cuando ustedes se fueron a buscar a Tails, yo me quede enfrentando a los robots que sobraban. Ya estaban tardando un poco decidí ir a buscarlos. Pero antes de que fuera por ustedes algo me golpeo muy fuerte. Cuando trate de alzar la mirada vi que era…-el equidna se quedó callado al mismo tiempo que ampliaba sus ojos con sorpresa y preocupación, volteo a ver todos sus amigos con la misma mirada que había puesto-creo que fue mi imaginación. Creo que fue el golpe que me dejo algo confundido porque es imposible…

-Dinos que sucedió Knuckles-dijo Amy con preocupación.

-Pero creo que es mi imaginación. No estoy muy seguro.

-Dinos de una maldita vez Knuckles-dijo Sonic con más seriedad.

-Sonic cálmate, Knuckles aun esta algo delicado-insistió Tails-dinos por favor que viste o a que te enfrentaste, Knuckles.

-Fue… Metal Sonic…-el equidna miro a todos con preocupación.

-¡¿Cómo!?-dijo Amy preocupada.

-Pero eso es imposible porque estoy seguro que se destruyó en aquel lugar…-dijo Sonic pensativo.

-¿Que sucede Sonic?-dijo Tails preocupado-por qué te quedaste callado de repente.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que nunca me asegure si quedo completamente destruido…

-Sonic estas diciendo que talvez allá regresado-dijo el equidna mirándolo seriamente.

-Talvez, Eggman allá recuperado la base de datos de Metal Sonic…-dijo Tails preocupado.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, chicos?-dijo Amy mirando a todos-esto podría ser grave…

-Tienes razón, Amy- intervino Knuckles- Tenemos que buscar a Eggman los antes posible.

-Bien entonces mañana iniciamos con la búsqueda-dijo Sonic serio-por el momento descansa, Knuckles.

-Claro creo que será lo mejor-añade Julie-su-descansa por hoy, mañana buscaremos.

Después de todo lo sucedido. Los tres amigos se pusieron a buscar a Eggman al día siguiente. Mientras que Amy, Cream y Vanilla seguían atendiendo a los demás habitantes que quedaron sin hogar gracias a los ataques con los robots de Eggman.

Amy seguía concentrada en lo que hacía, hasta que alguien se acercó a saludarla. La cara de la eriza se ilumino de alegría al notar quien era…

-¡Nicky! Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya estas mejor?-dijo sonriente la eriza.

-Hola, Amy. Solo un poco adolorido, pero con todos los cuidados que me diste, me siento mucho mejor-dijo Nicky sonriéndole tiernamente.

-No fue gran cosa-dijo Amy un poco ruborizada por la tierna sonrisa.

Ambos erizos continuaron mirándose sin percatarse que una cierta persona los estaba mirando desde una larga distancia. Esa persona era un erizo color azul que pasaba por el lugar y que los miraba no con muy buena cara mientras sostenía unas cajas con algunas herramientas que le encargo su amigo Tails para construir una máquina para facilitar la búsqueda del doctor Eggman.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

 **Bueno, perdón por no publicar antes pero la razón fue porque tuve un accidente, y al parecer fue grave y tarde bastante en recuperarme. Espero que les guste y prometo publicar pronto. Bye**


End file.
